Blenders or food processors have a blade or blades which are positioned in a container or pitcher and which are driven by a motor. Traditionally, a drive coupler is used to couple the shaft of the motor to the shaft carrying the blade.
Presently, a spring clip within the drive coupler is sometimes used to prevent the motor shaft from disengaging the coupler in the axial direction.
Using a spring clip to secure the motor shaft to the drive coupler allows for the drive coupler to be more easily and quickly removed from and attached to the shaft of a motor.
The force exerted by a single spring clip, however, may cause misalignment between the motor shaft and blender shaft. That misalignment may cause diminished performance and premature part failure.